Molly Weasley et l'araignée du square Grimmaud
by Rosine
Summary: L'ordre du Phénix a une réunion paisible au square Grimmaud... jusqu'à ce que Minerva trouve une araignée. Une très grosse araignée. Qui va sauver les meuble? Molly bien sur. One-shot, traduction de ColdCaseIsMyLife


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun argent de ce travail de fiction. L'histoire appartient à _ColdCaseIsMyLife_, je n'en suis que la traductrice. Si vous en avez l'occasion allez lire et commenter son travail.

**Molly Weasley et l'araignée du S****quare Grimmaud.**

Molly Weasley, ses enfants Fred, George, Ron et Ginny, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Maugrey Fol'Œil, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue, Arthur Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks étaient tous assis dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaud. Ils parlaient tous de quelque-chose qui avait à voir avec Voldemort et blablabla. Minerva n'écoutait pas.

-Voldemort… blablabla… Mangemorts… blablabla… Rogue… blablabla… Harry… blablabla…

C'est tout ce qu'elle entendait. Molly Weasley aussi semblait s'ennuyer, ainsi que les jumeaux.

-Je m'ennuie, dit soudain Minerva. Je vais chercher quelque-chose à boire. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut quelque-chose ?

-Minerva ! J'étais en train de parler ! dit Albus.

-Personne n'écoutait de toute façon, Albus. Alors, à boire ?

-Whisky pur feu, dirent les jumeaux.

-Hors de question ! cria Molly

-Ok, juste un peu d'eau alors… soupirèrent-ils.

-Je pense que je prendrais du whisky, moi, dit Sirius.

-Pareil, dit Remus.

Minerva se rendit dans la cuisine et hurla.

-SAINTE MERE DE MERLIN ! CETTE CHOSE EST ENORME ! QUE QUELQU'UN LA TUE !

Sirius se leva et courut vers la cuisine

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Minerva, qui avait sauté sur une chaise bégaya :

-Ar… Araignée !

-… Araignée ? Vraiment ? Le grand professeur McGonagall a peur d'une minuscule araignée ?

McGonagall désignait le coin de la pièce.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE ! PROFESSEUR, CACHEZ-MOI ! REMUS ! REMUS FAIS QUELQUE-CHOSE ! pleura Sirius.

Remus, légèrement moqueur, rejoignit la cuisine.

-Très bien, où est cette _immense_ araignée tellement effrayante ?

Sirius (qui était assis sur les genoux de Minerva et s'accrochait à elle) et Minerva montrèrent le coin. Remus se retourna.

-Ça ? Ce n'est pas si gros ! rit-t-il.

-Remus… « ça », c'est la tête… dit doucement Minerva.

Remus pâlit.

-La… la tête ? PROFESSEUR, CACHEZ-MOI !

Les personnes à l'extérieur entendirent un « boum » et un « aie ». Fol'Œil se leva et grogna :

-J'pense que j'vais aller voir qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce boucan.

Il alla dans la cuisine.

-C'est grand comment à ton avis, Freddie ? demanda George à son frère.

-Je propose qu'après que Fol'Œil ait commencé à hurler comme une fillette, on envoie Ronnie.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent

-Qu… quoi ? couina-t-il.

-Fred, George ! Ne taquinez pas votre frère comme ça ! réprimanda Molly.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'EST PAS NORMAL ! cria Maugrey.

-Ton tour, Ronnie, dit George

-Et si vous y alliez tous les deux, plutôt ? suggéra Arthur.

Fred et George sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

-Merci Papa, dit Ron.

Fred et George ne purent s'empêcher de rire à la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Lupin et Black s'accrochaient à McGonagall comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et Maugrey se tenait debout sur une table, apparemment terrifié.

-Ca ne peut pas être si gros que ça, si ? rit George pendant que son frère palissait comme un fantôme à côté de lui.

-Hum… Georgie… tu veux peut-être…

Il désigna le coin.

-MAMAN ! MAMAN, PROTEGE-NOUS !

Les jumeaux coururent dans les bras de leur mère.

-Oh, Arthur, va la tuer puisque tout le monde a trop peur, soupira-t-elle.

-M… Mais elle semble grosse.

-Arthur !

-Oui, chérie…

Il se traina vers la cuisine en grognant quelque chose à propos de « femmes » et de « sandwiches »

-DOUX MERLIN ! MOLLY, CACHE-MOI !

-Harry, chéri, ça te dérangerait… ?

-Pas du tout, Mme Weasley.

-Peut-être que tu devrais y aller avec Dumbledore et Hermione… pour te protéger, dit Ron

-C'est juste une petite araignée. Je n'ai pas peur, dit Hermione en allant dans la cuisine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent un cri venant de là. Elle courut hors de la cuisine et se jeta dans les bras de Ron avant de rougir et de le pousser.

-J'ai couru vers la première personne que j'ai vu.

Ron se tenait au fond de la salle et elle avait dépassé tout le monde. Fred et George, bien que toujours tremblant dans les bras de leur mère, rirent.

-Très bien, très bien, tout le monde, Harry et moi allons nous occuper de ça.

Albus et Harry marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry hurla et sauta sur le plan de travail.

-DOUX MERLIN ! MINERVA, PROTEGE-MOI ! s'écria Albus.

Ils entendirent un nouveau « boum » puis Minerva hurla :

-JE NE SUIS QU'UNE SEULE PERSONNE !

Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, Sirius et Remus avaient leurs têtes enterrées dans son cou et Albus l'enserrait si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.

-Je présume que c'est mon tour d'aller voir ce qui cause tous ces cris ? dit sombrement Rogue en remontant ses manches.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, sa robe tourbillonnant derrière lui. Severus Rogue cria comme une petite fille. Ginny se cacha derrière Ron.

-Je ne vais _pas_ là-dedans !

-Euh… je crois que je ne veux pas non plus, dit Tonks

-Oh, très bien, j'y vais, dit Molly en jetant ses fils et son mari hors de ses bras.

-Molly, mon amour ! N'y va pas !

Arthur tendit la main dans sa direction.

-C'est une araignée, Arthur. Je serais de retour dans une minute !

-M… Mais… C'est si gros ! pleura Fred.

-Je reviens.

Molly se rendit dans la cuisine, sa baguette à la main.

-Faites attention Molly, la prévint Minerva.

-Ca va manger votre âme ! s'écria Sirius.

Molly se tourna vers l'araignée.

-_Avada kedavra_, dit-elle simplement.

L'araignée mourut.

Fin


End file.
